At present, to achieve better auditory quality, when decoding coded information of a speech/audio signal, an electronic device reconstructs a noise component of a speech/audio signal obtained by means of decoding.
At present, an electronic device reconstructs a noise component of a speech/audio signal generally by adding a random noise signal to the speech/audio signal. Specifically, weighted addition is performed on the speech/audio signal and the random noise signal, to obtain a signal after the noise component of the speech/audio signal is reconstructed. The speech/audio signal may be a time-domain signal, a frequency-domain signal, or an excitation signal, or may be a low frequency signal, a high frequency signal, or the like.
However, it is found that, if the speech/audio signal is a signal having an onset or an offset, this method for reconstructing a noise component of a speech/audio signal results in that a signal obtained after the noise component of the speech/audio signal is reconstructed has an echo, thereby affecting auditory quality of the signal obtained after the noise component is reconstructed.